A little more closer
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: SteelJaw crosses over to a different yard, and then, he proceeds to get his left leg blown off by a shot gun.A shot gun used by a very unusual human. How's he gonna get out of THIS mess? Maybe his charm could use a bit of work while healing off his wound. After all, how can SteelJaw get a little more closer to escape when he has a recovering leg?
1. Move it buster!

Steeljaw is in his wolf mode going through a yard ever so casually in the darkest of the night. He can hear the howls of a fairly annoying obnoxious domestic dog coming from the yard right across. Another pet to take care of, Steeljaw thought rolling his yellow optics, how nice of the humans. He transforms into his robot mode landing feet first on the grass.  
A huge cracking sound came through as his left leg is shot off.  
"MY LEG!" Steeljaw cries out landing on his side to the grass.  
A twenty-six year old woman came out of the back door holding a shotgun reloading it with a toothpick sticking out. This is Widney Winceconsin.  
"Identify yourself, Alien surviving shot gun bullet!" Widney demands.  
SteelJaw looks forwards seeing Widney approaching him.  
"I am a Cybertronian," SteelJaw said. "My name is Steeljaw."  
"Huh." Widney said, with a snort. She saw the blue liquid spilling out his damaged leg. She looks up towards him narrowing her eyes. "Don't pull that line on me, Mister SJ."  
"I come in peace." SteelJaw said, raising his servos up. His left optic twitched.  
Widney takes out the toothpick then shot it at SteelJaw's face.  
"Hey!" SteelJaw said, catching the thick toothpick.  
"I told you not." Widney said.  
"When someone says they've come in peace; they come in pieces!" SteelJaw shot back, with a growl.  
Widney takes out another toothpick and puts it into her mouth.  
"Well, you've disrupted MY peace." Widney said.  
SteelJaw sulks.  
"Sorry." SteelJaw said.  
"Apology not accepted." Widney said, aiming the gun at his forehead. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't offline you little weasel."  
"My altermode is a wolf." SteelJaw said. "And I am a Decepticon!" He waves his servos in front of himself waving them back and forth. "I am a fugitive. So you can get a hefty bounty turning me in. I am worth more online than being offline."  
"Offline,online, so much tech talk." Widney said, mocking Steeljaw by tapping her index finger on her thumb. "What I hear is a bounty; how much is it?"  
"I haven't heard your name." SteelJaw said, figuring he can easily trick Widney.  
"Widney," Widney said. "Widney Winceconsin."  
"Wrench con sen?" SteelJaw repeats.  
"Wince, as in eyes wincing, con as in con artist, and sin as in sin." Widney said.  
"Your name is Widney." SteelJaw said.  
"Yes." Widney said.  
"And your initials are WW." SteelJaw said.  
"Yes." Widney said.  
"WWW dot I dash mark am dash mark a dash mark loser dot com." SteelJaw said, insultingly.  
Widney shot off SteelJaw's pinkie.  
"OW!" SteelJaw yelps, grabbing at his right servo that is missing a pinkie. "That hurts!"  
"Nobody calls me a loser." Widney said. "Now how much is your hefty bounty?"


	2. Oh dear

When it was daylight SteelJaw then noticed Widney is a young dark woman with curly short hair, she had a basement underground being larger than the house she lived in, and she lived a few miles off from Crown City. SteelJaw masked his energy signature using the nearby equipment inside the basement.  
Widney remarkably had some skill in wrapping up a cybertronian wound.  
Of course telling Widney the price is a couple million in Earth currency was a bit of a stretch.  
"Hey SJ!" Widney said, followed by a German Shepard alongside her.  
"...My name is Steeljaw, Wid." SteelJaw said. "Calling me by my initials sounds very confusing for those who'll hear it to the Autobots."  
"Everyone has nicknames," Widney said. "Wid?" She blinks tossing a toothpick into a garbage can. "Been a long time since anyone called me 'Wid'..." Widney counts her fingers then looks up bending them towards her palm. "Not since High School. It is nice to hear someone call me 'Wid'." She pats on the side of the German Shepard pretty lightly. "This is my buddy Max."  
SteelJaw's jaw drops, his optics grew smaller, and he feels a heavy lump in his throat.  
"...You sired him?" SteelJaw asks. "How disgusting."  
"No!" Widney said. "He's my dog friend."  
Max barks at SteelJaw.  
"What brings you down,Wid?" Steeljaw asks. "Please call me by my name."  
"I was wondering if you scanned an earth mode." Widney said.  
"I don't need one." Steeljaw said. "It blends into every planet I've visited."  
"Well, depending on the wolf mode you scanned; it seems you do." Widney said.  
"I find it safe to bet your buddy Max knows a wolf." SteelJaw said.  
"Yeah, he does." Widney said, and then she whistles. "Come on; girl!"  
A white wolf came running down the stairs then took a left turn and came inches away from SteelJaw.  
"I'll be keeping my current colors, no thank you." SteelJaw said.  
Max tilts his head making a whine sound at the same time Widney tilted her head.  
"Uh...what?" Widney asks, blinking.  
"Sometimes when we scan our new modes; we have the option of changing theme colors to the disguise we scanned." Steeljaw said.  
A bright yellow light speeded out of Steeljaw's optics landing on the white white wolf glows a light yellow then the light returns into SteelJaw's white wolf hurries up the stairs fast as it could without breaking a sweat. There are some notable changes in SteelJaw's appearance minus the wrapped up wounds. He did not look so alien anymore but more of a robot taking on the disguise of a wolf to blend into the forest.  
Max straightens his head-as did Widney-seeing the slight change with SteelJaw.  
"Hmm..." SteelJaw said. "Not much of a difference."  
"Enjoy your free room while you can." Widney said. "By the time you're healed; I'll be turning you into the Autobot authorities."  
SteelJaw looks over to Widney.  
"What's your job?" SteelJaw asks.  
"Internet support." Widney said.  
"Wifi support sounds like an unusual job." SteelJaw said.  
"That's the only thing I know about technology these days; the internet." Widney said. "I am quite good at it."  
"Wow, that's a nice brag." SteelJaw said.  
Widney's face didn't change color unlike other people's face. SteelJaw could tell through Widney's eyes she dreaded to hear about her that way. It is as if her greatest fear had come true. Max turned his head up towards Widney. Widney lightly shook her head.  
"No, I am not bragging." Widney said, taking out another toothpick and puts it into her mouth. "That's what people say."  
Max turned his head towards SteelJaw.  
"But it sounds like you are bragging." SteelJaw said.  
Max turned his head up towards Widney.  
"Well; if I told you I shot a lot of hogs during a hunting competition and set the record down for killing the most," Widney said. "I suppose that would be bragging. Not many people can agree on about the definition and the examples of bragging."  
"Killing the most hogs." SteelJaw repeats. "I don't see how it is a record!"  
"What I mean is; bragging about it for days on end." Widney said. "Which I'm not."  
"If you say so." SteelJaw said.  
"I set it in Ohio." Widney said,she taps on a rounded gray bud in her ear. "Uh oh; got to go, customer is very confused how to search on the internet." Widney flashes one of her well known fake smiles at SteelJaw. "I'll leave you to befriending my little friend Max-ey."  
Widney ran up the stairs leaving Max to SteelJaw.  
"Don't look at me like that." SteelJaw said. "Chew on the bone near the stairs!"


	3. What feels like weeks

Steeljaw's pinkie digit had healed over the next few days. Well he technically grew a new pinkie digit because the wound had been so well preserved and kept cleaned from changing the wrapping after a range of left leg has also been restoring itself due to the same reasons. It has been three weeks since he ran into the apparently wrong yard. Though having a leg healing from a big wound turned out to leave SteelJaw limping in his wolf mode.  
SteelJaw, in his wolf mode, limps to the basement door.  
"Hmm..." SteelJaw said, seeing someone new in the kitchen.  
It is a young boy cutting carrots.  
He looks nothing like the boy 'Rusty' SteelJaw had seen with the two Autobots in the forest. This boy has some freckles, one eye bigger than the other, big ears that stood out, and he wore a shirt with the image 'save the trees!' Promotional picture with a recycle marking below those words. This boy is Josh Walkman; Widney's next door neighbor. Josh is tapping his right shoe on the floor while singing in a low voice.  
"So I'm going all the way," Josh sings, and then goes off to cut some tomatoes. "Until I get there,because nothing is going to stop me now, there's no such thing as visible deep dark secrets, they make me walk, they make me learn, because it's where my secrets hide." The sliced tomatoes land on the plate as he continues the melody. "Don't poke too much."  
Josh turns away flipping the knife into the air then catches it by the handle.  
What the pits?, SteelJaw thought, how self-aware is this human?  
"Oh, oh, oh!" Josh walks backwards smoothly making his way down the kitchen. "So I'm going all the way, oh yeah, until I get there, nothing is going to stop me now!" He uses his right shoe to slide open a drawer then flips the knife into the drawer. "Nothing going to stop me now!"  
SteelJaw came forward watching the distracted boy.  
This kid has talent, SteelJaw thought to himself watching Josh take out a loaf of bread from the cabinet.  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah." Josh echoes, juggling the two pieces of bread. "Don't poke too much, because this unknown space is where my secrets hide, it's where my secrets-" He turns around only to see SteelJaw. "Run!"  
Josh catches the two pieces of bread.  
Widney came into the kitchen with a vacuum.  
"Josh, I told you to leave after dropping off the package!" Widney shouts over the active vacuum.  
"You got a blue wolf in the house!" Josh shouts, pointing his free hand after SteelJaw.  
"I can't hear you!" Widney said, putting her hand beside her ear.  
"Blue wolf in the house!" Josh shakes his hand.  
"...OUT NOW, Josh!" Widney demands. "And take that plate with the carrots! I forbid anyone to talk about TLC's stupid TV show about what-the-hell-the-little-girl's name is in my house!" She points to the exit. "Stop making yourself home every time! I mean, really, it is ridiculous."  
"I can't hear you!" Josh shouts back.  
SteelJaw uses the opportunity to sneak his way past Widney.  
"GET YOUR TLC VIEWING ASS OUT OF HERE!" Widney demands.  
"Okay, I heard that!" Josh speeds off with the bred, the plate, the tomatoes, and the sliced carrots.  
SteelJaw ran right into the transparent door to the backyard sending him falling over on the floor on his side. The way SteelJaw had landed on the rug made it seem he is could hear the big blaring noise out of the is on the couch with his tongue hanging out acting calm during Widney's vacuuming. How lucky is this domestic pet?, SteelJaw thought getting up on his four legs, to not mind excruciating noise is a dream come true. SteelJaw looks to towards the doors then pats on it lightly to make sure he had not been blocked by an invisible force field.  
It is not an invisible force field.  
It is a window that remarkably has been cleaned well.  
Max makes a hard gruff bark.  
Widney paid no attention as he continued vacuuming the apartment ignoring the partially open basement door. SteelJaw slid the door open where he is greeted by the tweets of birds, the cool breeze going through his fur, and a clean backyard. There is not a sign SteelJaw had been the unfortunate victim to a shot gun blast remaining on the grassy field. There is a doghouse with a comfortable appealing bed, a bowl, and a brown stick stuck into the ground nearby the little dog house with a rope wrapped around it.  
"See you, loser." SteelJaw said, with a snicker.  
SteelJaw limps his way out of the house and continues limping towards the fence.  
"Come on, leg." SteelJaw said, limping forwards.  
SteelJaw fell on his side.  
"Slag it." SteelJaw said.  
Max strolls right over, then, drops a red ball.  
"What do you want?" SteelJaw asks, glaring up towards Max.  
Max barks at him.  
"I am not playing fetch." SteelJaw said.  
Max backs up, lowers his head, and makes a defensive position and shows his fangs.  
"Fine!" SteelJaw said, using his paw's claws to pick the ball up. SteelJaw then throws the ball right over the fence.  
Max barks then jumps over the fence running after the red ball.  
"What a strange pet." SteelJaw mused out loud.  
SteelJaw attempted to prompt himself up once more but his stubborn left leg wobbled then sent him landing on his side. How could he, the mech who should bring the Decepticon cause back up again, be weakened by a recovering injury? It was not right. Not at all right. Soon after five minutes Max came back with the ball in his mouth wagging his tail.  
Max dropped the ball.  
The ball is covered in drool.  
"Eww,gross." SteelJaw said, staring at the red disgusting red ball.  
Max barks at SteelJaw.  
"I am the unluckiest Decepticon, ever." SteelJaw said, reluctedly picking up the ball. "NOW FETCH THIS!"  
SteelJaw throws the ball a great distance.  
Max barks turning around then jumps over the fence following the red ball's scent. Max ran across a busy road, through a picnic, through a yard sale, and through a construction site. Max kept going after the flying ball as he made a mess. His blue dog collar's ID tag-that is in the shape of a dog bone-swings side to side as a result of the running Max is doing.  
"Sideswipe, where did you put my car soap?" Strongarm asks, standing in the way of the wide television screen to a video game being played by Rusty and Sideswipe.  
"Uh..." Sideswipe turns to the left pressing buttons on the game console. "I don't know."  
"Hey, StrongArm, you're in the way!" Rusty said.  
Rusty's characters get killed off in the game.  
"Aw man." Rusty said. "I lost; again."  
"Go me, go me, go me, it's your creation date!" Sideswipe does a little dance. "Uh huh, go me, go me!"  
StrongArm grabs the game console.  
"My soap." StrongArm said.  
Then the ball hit the back of StrongArm's helmet and flew off hitting the back of Grimlock-who at the time is in his tyrannosaurus Rex mode-flying off into the open sky. Max is seen running amok after the ball going unnoticed by the ball.  
"Rusty!" StrongArm said, turning around. "What was that for?"  
Rusty has a 'what' reaction.  
"What was 'what' for?" Rusty asks  
Sideswipe grabs the game console out of StrongArm's servo and presses the restart game option.  
"You know what!" StrongArm said. "You must have a part in this too! You know where my soap is."  
"No," Rusty said, shaking his hands. "I do not." He looks over to Sideswipe. "Maybe you left it near the lakeside."  
"No, I couldn't." StrongArm said.  
"Come to think of it, you have been 'unorganized' lately getting yourself a clean wash in the lake." Sidewipe said. "Leaving your 'sirens' out like that is totally irresponsible. I've been finding your stuff there long after your cleaning megacycle. I mean, like really, what kind of elite guard cadet leaves them out? Surely your soap must be there."  
"I was busy." StrongArm said.  
"Using a blowdryer to clean you off," Sideswipe said, acting unconvinced. Sideswipe folds his arms. "Right."  
"It takes a lot of work to set up the blow-dryer." StrongArm said.  
"In the middle of no-where that happens to have outlets." Sideswipe said. "You got a big ship and a long cord here!" Sideswipe points off to the forest. "Go back and search for it. I guarantee it will be there. I am a troublemaker but stealing your things is a different story."  
StrongArm frowns.  
"I will check, but not because you said so." StrongArm said.  
"Good, then you'll be the first femme in cybertronian history to play paintball next solar cycle." Sideswipe said.  
"Fine!" StrongArm said, turning away.  
StrongArm transforms into her police vehicle mode then goes off into the forest leaving the two in the dust.  
"Does she really leave her stuff behind, Sideswipe?" Rusty asks.  
"She sure does." Sideswipe said. "Don't fall for her 'follow the rules' attitude; she has flaws of her own."  
Our scene follows after Max rushing in the forest following the ball's trail. The red ball lands near Bumblebee's large metal foot. Bumblebee is standing at the water side looking towards it deep in thought thinking back to what happened earlier leading up to his current situation. Was I supposed to be here in the beginning, Bumblebee thought, to lead a team not much experienced as the team I was part of?  
Max barks joyfully.  
Bumblebee turns to his left then shifted himself towards the direction Max's bark came from.  
Max came out of the forest with paws out and glee in his little eyes.  
"Oh, a dog." Bumbebee said, kneeling down to Max.  
Max picks up the ball into his mouth.  
Bumblebee uses one hand to pet Max while looking at the ID tag.  
"Widney Winceconsin." Bumblebee said. "Your owner's name is...unusual for a human." The look in his optics brightened when he saw Max's name. "Lucky you got a common dog name."  
Max turns away then runs away from Bumblebee.  
Bumblebee heard the sound of a familiar engine headed his way pretty fast.  
"...What brings StrongArm here in the afternoon?" Bumblebee wonders out loud, clueless.  
StrongArm's vehicle mode lands in the water.  
"My bad!" StrongArm's voice came to.  
Bumblebee rubbed his forehelm.  
"StrongArm, this is not the time to take an extra rinse." Bumblebee said.  
StrongArm transforms into her robot mode with a lily pad on the top of her helmet.  
"I was taking a dive." StrongArm lied. "After all it says in 2 point 9 that cadets need to have an extra rinse in case dangerous chemicals get in."  
"I'll just leave you be." Bumblebee said, walking away.  
Shortly after Bumblebee had left; StrongArm went on a frantic search for her armor soap.


	4. Dogpark

Another week passed. SteelJaw's left leg has been regaining feeling and durability to stand up for thirty minutes. He had been practicing standing up in his wolf mode in determination to speed up the healing process. During that time Max had been walking back and forth in front of Steeljaw whining constantly.  
It got to the point SteelJaw turned the TV on to the Dog Chanel and Max stopped the annoying whining.  
This new week starts off on a different note for SteelJaw.  
"Dogpark, anyone?" Widney asks, drawing Max and SteelJaw's attention from the kitchen holding two leases.  
"Uh, no thank you." SteelJaw is quick to refuse.  
Max leaps up off the rug then ran towards Widney similar to a thunder bolt. The rug becomes staticy once Max had left SteelJaw to the television. Max is sitting in front of Widney wagging his tail excitedly with one part of his wet pink tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.  
"Good boy." Widney said, snapping the leash on to the chain part of the collar. Widney looks towards SteelJaw. "Aw, you don't wanna come wearing a cute dog sweater?"  
SteelJaw turns his head towards Widney, in his wolf mode, to see she also is waving a white cute dog sweater back and forth.."No!" SteelJaw said,shaking his paw.  
"I know it is in the middle of summer." Widney said. "But you need the exercise."  
"Uh no." SteelJaw said.  
"How healed is your leg?" Widney asks.  
"It aches after I stand for so long." SteelJaw said.  
"Then you need to practice walking on it, casually, not running on it." Widney said. "You've healed faster than an average dog and it is time you went out."  
"My altermode is a wolf." SteelJaw said. "Far as I am concerned; there isn't a breed of dogs similar to a wolf."  
"There are many types of dogs that resemble wildlife, including cats."  
"Cats are not dogs." SteelJaw said.  
"Cats and Dogs share a long rich rivalry." Widney said.  
"No, they do not." SteelJaw argues back.  
"Yes, they do, SJ." Widney said.  
"They get on each other's nerves quite easily, Wid." SteelJaw said.  
"Max is living proof that cats and dogs can get along." Widney said.  
"...What?" SteelJaw asks, stunned.  
"Max was saved from near death by tigers." Widney  
"That is...farfetched." SteelJaw said.  
"I found him on one of my forest trips with a herd of tigers." Widney explains, as Max rubs along the side of her leg like a cat. "I was very surprised and caught off guard to see tigers not attacking someone in their territory let alone raise a German Shepard."  
"That's because you're lying." SteelJaw said.  
Widney looks down towards Max.  
"Max, roar." Widney said.  
Max roared like a tiger sending SteelJaw on the couch clawing at the seat acting scared. Widney hands Max a treat telling him, 'good boy' while patting on his furry head ever so lightly and laughing.  
"I told you so." Widney said. "So, white sweater or pink sweater?"

...DogPark...  
...Crown City...  
A Decepticon would find it hard to believe SteelJaw had agreed to wear a pink sweater into a dog though Widney had remarked it made SteelJaw look a bit cooler and manly for a 'Decepticon'. Slowly and slowly SteelJaw is finding himself to believe Widney may not know what Decepticons are really.  
"We're here, boys!" Widney said, snapping off their leashes.  
Max ran after a white poodle-who looked extravagant by the way-while SteelJaw stared at the stupid sight.  
"Chasing after a girl." SteelJaw said. "Is that all Max does?"  
"Shhh." Widney said. "You're not the Shaggy Dog wearing a ring."  
Widney slides SteelJaw into a group of dogs.  
"Speak dog, SJ." Widney said.  
SteelJaw glares up towards Widney giving her a dirty look.  
"I am not your pet, Widney." SteelJaw said in a low voice.  
"You're staying aboard my home of internet-ing." Widney said. "You so need to socialize."  
Widney did a little wave as she leaves SteelJaw to the other dogs.  
How does she expect me to talk dog?, SteelJaw thought as he stared at the other dogs standing up. How he hated dogs greeting each other by smelling their rears! No wonder cats hated dogs. SteelJaw tenses up hearing the sound of a sniff behind him.  
"I am not a dog," SteelJaw reminds himself. "I can't speak dog."  
SteelJaw used his back leg to kick at the other dog's throat.  
"Serves him right." SteelJaw said in a low, low, low voice to himself.


	5. Enter in PlatFeat

A dove, yes, why a dove. A dove is what Platfeat had course her other choices had been too big, too huge, and too tall. Honestly in her opinion a dove fit her to the tea. She landed on a branch nearby a little pond in a dog saw a femilier set of wolf eyes among a pack of dogs.  
SteelJaw?, Platfeat thought.  
SteelJaw had been laying low for the past three weeks.  
It had been decacycles since his energy signature came on the radar.  
The mech who insisted he would bring the Decepticon cause back to the greatness it had been before Galvatron had chickened out and officially disbanded the faction. But that move didn't stop those extremely loyal to the cause such as Starscream. Starscream had survived the attack by the Predacons on Cybertron and been taken to a medical 'flight rehab' because the damage might have messed up Starscream's flight is secretly trying to help the cause remain online on cybertron best to his ability.  
She flew nearby to Steeljaw losing some of her metal feathers in the meantime.  
"I hate dog parks."SteelJaw said in a low voice.  
"SteelJaw!" Platfeat cries.  
SteelJaw turns over smack right into Platfeat's way sending her to the ground.  
"Uh, your bad?" SteelJaw said, reaching over and brought over a big bush.  
Platfeat props herself up.  
"Where have you been for the past solar cycles!" Platfeat demands for an answer. "I have been searching for you everywhere!"  
SteelJaw grunts.  
"Not exactly 'everywhere'." SteelJaw said. "I have been laying low in the basement of a human."  
Platfeat's small optics widened.  
"A human?" Platfeat said, her voice lowered and hushed.  
"She shot my left leg and my pinkie digit off using a Shotgun." SteelJaw said.  
"But..." Platfeat looks at SteelJaw, gasping for a feasible reply. "You look fine."  
"I am in the middle of recovery," SteelJaw said, extending out his claws. "Now excuse me, I have some walking to do."  
SteelJaw turns away, diva style, from PlatFeat and walks away from the little caught of guard dove. She saw how SteelJaw limped yet did his best to keep himself balanced while re-adjusting his foot to the ground at each limp. He is trying hard, pretty hard, to lift his paw up without needing to look down and appear as a wimp towards others.  
SteelJaw wanted to fill in the role Galvatron had left behind.


	6. Making the escape

Widney locked the basement door. Pits did SteelJaw know why! SteelJaw's leg feels better than it had a couple solar cycles ago. Max is whining in front of the basement door in the kitchen pacing back and forth acting SteelJaw could not see but the annoying sounds coming from Max made it obvious. Widney should have named her pet 'impatience', SteelJaw thought slinking over to the spare computer desk.  
The fears about being in captivity set in for SteelJaw.  
SteelJaw is in his wolf mode.  
Well, it can be argued he has a truck mode and he does not really have a wolf mode even though there is characters of a wolf present on SteelJaw. So lets say SteelJaw decided to go out into the civilian streets by taking on the form of a wolf dated back from another planet SteelJaw had visited.  
The computer on the desk is perhaps the most daunting item in the room.  
If SteelJaw blogged about his current problem; then many will be quick to point out Galvatron would laugh at him for being a 'wanna be Decepticon leader replacement'. SteelJaw walks over to the wall facing the outside front yard with a square sliding window.  
SteelJaw gets up on his hind legs once pressed against the ugly solid wall alongside a reaches his paw to the window then once his paw met the glass he slid the paw through making the frame go sound of birds tweeting is music to SteelJaw's ears.  
The escape is imminent. Widney will never know he had lied about having a bounty over his hears scratching coming from the other side of the basement door right upstairs.  
Scratch,scratch,scratch went Max's claws against the door.  
"See you, sucker!" SteelJaw shouts back to Max.  
This time SteelJaw meant it.  
SteelJaw slid out of the basement through the door in broad daylight.  
There is a boy on a bicycle throwing newspapers to each house.  
A sudden instinct to fetch came over SteelJaw, in such an unexpected moment, standing there on the ran after the newspaper darting past the newspaper boy.I am coming flying piece of wood!,SteelJaw thought coming closer and closer to the newspaper. The newspaper rolled down the grass field getting further and further away until SteelJaw pounced on dug his fangs into the paper.  
The funny thing about paper is that it is made from trees.  
SteelJaw trots off after the newspaper boy wagging his tail back and forth.  
Surprisingly the newspaper boy bicycled his way down the street-no longer throwing any newspapers out-for his life. SteelJaw came to a halt beside the stop sign narrowing his yellow eyes after the boy. Is that what humans do for a living?, SteelJaw thought in anger, I'll show them!  
SteelJaw throws the Newspaper after the boy.  
"Now, I must get myself something else to scan." SteelJaw notes to himself, darting behind a big bush. A group of humans walk by just chatting away similar to a group of hens at a farmhouse feasting on little food. The exception is these humans are girls and just don't very much do what hens do.  
SteelJaw saw a big monster truck rolling down the road blasting loud music.  
The windows are rolled down so that is how the music is being of the windows are rolled down. The girls covered their ears, then turn towards the direction of the monster truck with matching is as if they share a common relative a couple generations down their family tree's. But clearly, without this theory,these girls do not like loud booming music.  
"Ah, perfect." SteelJaw said to himself.  
What a fine time to pick the right disguise.


	7. What we don't see

"I don't see a wolf in the basement, Widney." Those are the words Widney didn't expect to hear from her mother. But sadly those are the words that met Widney's ears. "Are you trying to tell me you have been thinking of getting a replacement for Max? He's still got the fight in him."  
Widney turns away from the open cabinet and shuts the cabinet door using her right hand looking stunned.  
"I swear, he was there!" Widney said, flicking a toothpick into the trashcan. "And I can never replace Max."  
"I won't tell your father about your fascination with wolfs." Widney's mother said.  
"Ma,I never had a fascination with them." Widney protests.  
"Yes,yes you did." Widney's Mother said. "You dressed up as a werewolf up until you were thirteen." Widney's Mother looks over to the door seeing a big hole ratty hole to the basement door. She looks back towards Widney. "You left a dog bone for Max to go after in the basement and locked it." Widney's mother folds her arms making an odd look. "Wow, I never thought you would get that cruel!"  
Widney zips into the living room.  
"I have a picture; with proof!" Widney said, picking up an Ipad related device from the counter. She turns it on then slides into the camera screen.  
SteelJaw fortunately hadn't thought about the device Widney held around when he did some humiliating things. Things that even Galvatron would be ashamed of! Widney comes back holding the flat thin device in her hands beaming a gentle blue from the made sure to note mentally that she has to replace the basement came over to her mother.  
Widney's mother blinks at the picture.  
"...You photoshopped this, didn't you?" Widney's mother asks,looking up from the Ipad.  
Widney shook her head.  
"I don't know how to photoshop, Ma." Widney said. "I am not that tech savy."  
"If you say so," Widney's mother said. "I best be going; I promised your father to be there with him and face the roller coaster on loose wooden frames. Call me when you do at least have tangible proof there is a blue wolf among society in a ordinary boring world."  
Widney's mother left the house.  
SteelJaw just ticked off the wrong human.


	8. Stalking the bad guy

Now giving SteelJaw is the spooks is not quite that easy.  
SteelJaw's pals Platfeat and BarrelJoint are helping SteelJaw unload a steel truck of it's golden contents. Platfeat is attempting to help even with her troubling height she had to stand on her talons so much her little digits are barely meeting the large golden cubes.  
"I know you're trying to help, Plat." BarrelJoint said in a gruff voice. "But that is enough."  
"I am trying!" Platfeat raises her voice.  
"Why not stop when your ankles are aching?" BarrelJoint asks.  
"In your dreams, Barrel." Platfeat snaps back.  
SteelJaw grabs Platfeat by the waist in a romantic kind of way but not that much and brings her over.  
"Look," SteelJaw said. "You're too short and too weak to help lift a golden cube."  
"Are you saying I am weak?" Platfeat asks in a hurt and high pitch voice.  
"I am saying the item is too heavy," SteelJaw said. "Too heavy for you."  
Platfeat is being stubborn as an ostrich.  
"That piano I lifted wasn't." Platfeat said.  
"That was a baby piano." BarrelJoint chips in.  
"Get my point?" SteelJaw asks.  
Platfeat's shoulder's sulk.  
"Yes, I do." Platfeat said.  
"You're a little femme for your model," Steeljaw said. "Maybe you should think about being a scout or a spy. Even the smallest things can turn into much bigger things." SteelJaw looks up towards BarrelJoint. "Come on let's move the block into the wagon!"  
Platfeat watches them go down the dark row of tree's right towards their wagon or what remains of a large John Deer boat but on steriods and four feet wide. Platfeat rubs the side of her right shoulder feeling hurt by what SteelJaw had to say no mater how he tried to soften the blow. Platfeat transforms into her dove bird mode then flys of into the distance leaving behind these two mechs on their own.  
BarrelJoint and SteelJaw returned under the blanket of darkness.  
Widney is in a silent car that had been recalled-yet she hasn't returned it yet-staring from a large collection of bushes. Knowing SteelJaw's habits is one part of the plan Widney has in her mind. She has the lights turned right off for this certain drive.  
"Where did Plat go?" BarrelJoint asks, looking around.  
"I don't know," SteelJaw said. "But we have to lift another block-" There is sounds of a door creaking open. "You get that one and I get this one!"  
SteelJaw and BarrelJoint shortly flee from the scene carrying the two blocks.  
An employee witnessed them flee after sticking himself partially out the building.  
"So that's what you like to do," Widney said. "Hmm SJ, you just made a mess of your own meddling with little old Wid."


	9. Platfeat's revenge

When did revenge get so sweet? It became sweet when the hate had been cooked. PlatFeat knew the ways of revenge too well! She is considered tiny by many of the Decepticons and Autobots; including by her two sires. Her revenge is something beyond what imagination kids can make up. Platfeat will make SteelJaw pay.  
To make SteelJaw pay dearly is something easy Platfeat views to do.  
The way is to target one human.  
That very minor human to the ongoing war going at a minimal risk between the Autobots and Decepticons.  
SteelJaw had not mentioned Widney's name directly but Platfeat understood this human lives in Crown City on street with backyards completely lined in annoying ugly dogs barking annoyingly. SteelJaw stupidly specified Widney's yard; a old overgrown tree house in a big tree at the left, metal fencing making a complete square,a large rabbit hole beside one ditched outdated mower, a dog house with a stick dug into the ground, and a unusual design in the backyard seen from above.  
Now let's go to Widney.  
"Allright Wid, here goes nothing." Widney spoke to herself, cracking her knuckles hearing the little cracking sounds. She places her fingers on the flat screen surface with a keyboard up. "SJ, this is what you get for skipping out on me when my momma came! I mean, seriously, you could have left BEFORE mentioning parents and I arrange plans for you to meet mine!"  
Widney's dark fingers fly on the screen.  
"Your fault, your worst nightmare coming true." Widney said, tapping on the publish. "Internet say hello to your new best friend!"  
Widney puts down the ipad on the table.  
"Right, paintball gun is in the basement." Widney said, reminding herself.  
Widney heads down the basement leaving the recently repaired basement door open.  
Max is outside on the front lawn sitting on the grass with his tongue hanging out and sunbathing. Platfeat is perched on a tree branch waiting to make her move when Widney came all the ideas Platfeat had end out in a way SteelJaw wouldn't like. But he wouldn't care about the death of Widney, possibly, when he largely is unaware about her activity.  
Josh Walkman, the unusual next door neighbor boy, is riding a skateboard down past a couple houses.  
The skateboard is black with painted blue flames spreading off a detailed skull strangely having red big dots in the middle of the endlessly dull empty sockets. Platfeat is in her dove mode using a couple of her feathers to keep a small bullet sized pipe connected to some other gear. At the end of the pipe is a transparent feather visible only because of sunlight landing on some of the little fine feather surfaces.  
Max gets up turning his head towards the door.  
Quite really a not very exciting thing but to Max it is.  
"Stupid dog," Platfeat mutters as Max barks at the door wagging his tail.  
Max normally didn't stay in the backyard in the daylight well really Max only went to the backyard when it became dark. Many times in the day had Widney tried keeping Max in the backyard but he would usually leap over the fence then go straight back to the front lawn and sun a dog raised by feline animals would have the sense to obey his owner, however, Max is not your typical dog.  
Platfeat waits five minutes on the tree branch.  
The door flew open and out came Widney holding a paintball gun wearing googles around her neck. Widney is wearing a navy blue jumps up and down barking pretty much bouncing himself off the of a deep fierce bark Max has a high light pitch bark. Widney walks down the path leading from the door to the driveway towards the car.  
One chance to make the shot.  
"I'll be right back, Max." Widney said,walking close by Max.  
Platfeat clicks the trigger.  
The dart flies out of the small pipe slipping right beside the corner of Widney's hair then landed underneath Max's collar through his fur into the skin. Widney is largely left unaware coming to the driver side door, inserts the key into the keyhole, and pulls the door open.  
"Scrap!" Platfeat mutters to herself.  
Max turns his head towards the car wagging his tail as he had stopped barking.  
"I'll be back Maxy!" Widney said, taking the key out of the keyhole. She gets into the car then closes the door and starts the car up. Widney made sure to buckle herself up. She sticks her head out of the car-as the window is very lowered-and starts the car. "Don't chase the neighbors cat MoonLight!"  
Max barks,this time it is deep and playful.  
Widney sticks her head back into the car then drove out of the drive way and speeds down the street.  
"I missed!" Platfeat said, irritably as she throws the shooter to the grass.  
Max shook himself letting lose the dart.  
Platfeat narrows her eyes towards Max.  
"Hmm..." Platfeat said. "Maybe this will do," Platfeat's optics glow briefly. "Oh yes,humans do love their companions."


	10. Hey SteelJaw

It has been a week since SteelJaw had made his escape from Widney's house. All the golden bars and other items stolen were stored in a room for future events that requires a lot of view opens up in an undisclosed location.  
"Hey SteelJaw!" BarrelJoint said. "Have you seen PlatFeat lately?"  
"No." SteelJaw said, placing a small Yugioh card on the table.  
Across from SteelJaw is a mech shorter than him. This mech is BlackHeart; his optics are yellow, there is something about him that seems out of the ordinary but it cannot be described in vivid detail,his armor is flashy themed, and something about his mood appears dark. Grim, pitch darkness, including a sophisticated dark vibe radiates off BlackHeart.  
"Unusual," BarrelJoint said. "I would normally see PlatFeat playing Mario."  
SteelJaw frowns as BlackHeart slides forward a card on the table.  
"Mario is a kids game." SteelJaw said.  
"The old Scooby Doo Video Game for the X-Box is not." Blackheart suddenly spoke up.  
BarrelJoint and SteelJaw glance over to BlackHeart.  
"Riiiight," BarrelJoint and SteelJaw said at once acting at unconvinced.  
BlackHeart has the reputation among the Decepticon for being a mercyless and sparkless killer when set on a task. BlackHeart eliminates the threats-at least he tries to-at his best skill. Most Autobots and Decepticons are unaware about his other characteristics that make him earn the designation 'BlackHeart' except for BarrelJoint and SteelJaw.  
"So is our game," BlackHeart said. "Children play it."  
"It's not children's play!" SteelJaw said, getting up off the seat. "It is a serious game between players and their trustful companions in cards."  
"Why, they're not real." BlackHeart said, harshly.  
SteelJaw grew angry.  
BarrelJoint puts his right servo on SteelJaw's shoulder.  
"Let's check PlatFeat's whereabouts," BarrelJoint said. "BlackHeart is only going off your comment."  
"There's a difference between video games and cards," SteelJaw said. "A major different." SteelJaw goes the other direction. "Let's go, BarrelJoint."


	11. Paint

...49 minutes later...  
...abandoned amusement park...  
Widney is in a old building that actually resembles a janitors closet with the door partially open. The 'shack' like building bears resemblance to a closet set in the middle of no where. SJ often visits a old place, Widney thought, boy is he going to view the amusement differently after what I do!  
A mech about two feet taller than SteelJaw leans against a large cup machine tapping his large claw on a teacup machine part of a interconnected group of tea cups with bars in the entrance way and a row of seats curling in a 'C' form inside the tea cup machines. This mech is BarrelJoint. The circular top to the tea cup machine is denting inwards to the inside each time the claws tap on the slowly no-longer-circular-top.  
"Platfeat wouldn't come here," BarrelJoint said. "She can't be at two places at the same time."  
Steeljaw came out of a small building licking at a big collected pile of cotton candy on a triangle shaped cone.  
"Well, I come here." Steeljaw said. "You never know where a dove can go."  
BarrelJoint sighs rubbing his forehelm.  
"Tell me you did not just get your system customized to eat candy," BarrelJoint said.  
"Treat's on me," SteelJaw said, holding out a second cone with blue cotton candy. "It goes great on our systems. You don't need to be human to eat it." BarrelJoint warily glances over to the cotton candy. "Trust me," SteelJaw spins it in a circle. "It is Cybertronian approved."  
"Given me that!" BarrelJoint grabs the untouched cotton candy from SteelJaw and takes a bite out of it.  
BarrelJoint chews on the cotton candy in his closed mouth, making a curious look, tightening his grip on the cone.  
"I forgot to mention," SteelJaw said, taking a steady step back. "It is very sticky."  
Widney's paintgun is aimed at SteelJaw in the ajar space made by the door.  
She wraps her brown index finger around the trigger with a toothpick sticking out the corner of her mouth. I can settle for revenge, Widney thought pretty calmly,instead of dragging SJ's sorry ass to a mansion's basement and keep him for twenty four hours so my mom can believe I am not going mad.  
Only one chance in Widney's lifetime could she do the act and tell her grandchildren proudly.  
Just one chance.  
Shoot, Widney thought, before he notices!  
Widney presses against the trigger.  
"Sticky my aft!" BarrelJoint said. "I don't see YOUR digits sticky!"  
SteelJaw is wearing huge gloves.  
"That's because I am wearing gloves," SteelJaw said. "I learned my lesson long ago."  
A large splatter of pink lands on the side of SteelJaw's helmet.  
"Apparently you have not," BarrelJoint said. "Revenge of the cottton candy-" SteelJaw's tail gets decorated in yellow and white. "Maybe not."  
"Where is this paint coming from?" SteelJaw said, turning towards the direction of the flying paint balls.  
SteelJaw's face gets splattered in pink. A few yellow paint balls splattered on his wolf ears. In three minutes Steeljaw is covered in paintball colors slowly dripping down towards the ugly pavement. SteelJaw's optics had been powered off. BarrelJoint is laughing at SteelJaw so much Widney's figure disappearing out of the small building wasn't noticed.  
SteelJaw turns his helm towards BarrrelJoint frowning.  
"Barrel," SteelJaw said, his optics closed. "Did you plan this?  
"No!" BarrelJoint said, shaking his free servo. "But I do admire whoever planned it." BarrelJoint catches one droplet of the paint and then tastes it. His bright red optics glow a little dim. A smile spread across BarrelJolint's faceplate. "SteelJaw, my friend, you have been paintballed."  
"I have been...what?" SteelJaw asks.  
"Paintballed." BarrelJoint said.  
"What is that?" SteelJaw asks.  
"It is a game," BarrelJoint said. "It is kind of like Red Vs Blue only involves little balls of paint." BarrelJoint sighs then raises one of his optic brows. "Wait..." BarrelJoint lowers his optic brow. "Red Vs Blue is not what I am referring to." He takes out another bite to the cotton candy and chews. "I definitely know it is an entertaining game."  
SteelJaw began walking to a store stand holding out his servos.  
"What are you looking for?" BarrelJoint asks.  
"A towel!" SteelJaw said.  
BarrelJoint looks over to the fence to see a towel lain over it.  
Maybe he should wait for SteelJaw to destroy his own playground before pointing that out.  
BarrelJoint turns his helm away from the towel and continues munching on the cotton candy.


	12. Loss

_"Miss Winceconsin!" Josh shouted, as Widney drove into the drive way. In Josh's arms was a dying Max. "Something is up with your dog!"_  
The words she never wanted to hear.  
_"Maxey!" Widney cries, getting out._  
That was one week ago.  
Widney can't quite get over the death of Max.  
He passed away in his prime.  
Widney can never replace her companion of all time.  
It's like replacing her mother.  
Widney uses a metal detector on the front lawn swinging it from side to side. A gut feeling kept telling her something is not right. Something else lead to Max's death not just his age or internal problems. Josh skates by with his friends past the house.  
"Morning!" Josh greets Widney with a wave. "Miss Winceconsin!"  
Widney shares a little wave.  
She had to know.  
The metal detector vibrates.  
"What must be so small that only a metal detector can find?" Widney said, putting the metal detector to the side. She takes out her toothpick then combs the small patch of grass using the very same toothpick. The toothpick comes to a stop on something hard and small. "Hm?"  
Widney slides some blades of grass to the side.  
A strange and unusual invention about the shape of a flute with a small trigger caught Widney's attention.  
Widney uses the toothpick to pick up the item.  
The toothpick slid into the circular opening and Widney held the item upside down.  
The smallest of all shapes resembling the Decepticon symbol is on the back end of the small flute. Widney gets up taking the metal detector. A outrageous theory starts growing in her brain. This is crazy, Widney thought, but might be feasible. Widney puts the small find into a plastic bag and tucks it into her jean pocket. Widney lowers down her summer hat over her eyes. Widney walks over across from the tree holding the metal detector while her hands tremble.  
Bing,bing, bing went the metal detector.  
Widney puts down the metal detector and lowers herself to the ground.  
"Thank god for toothpicks," Widney said,using her same toothpick to find whatever small metal item has been hiding in the grass.  
She stops in the blade of grass search.  
The toothpick had gone through something so soft and light.  
Widney presses back the blades of grass carefully using her left hand. A gray item sticking out of the ground made Widney freeze. Widney puts away the toothpick then carefully lowers her right hand down and down to the small pencil shape item being small like a bluetooth. Her finger feels the soft light parts of feathers. Widney grabs the area where this feather feeling is coming from using her index finger and thumb.  
She held it above the grass and put her left hand underneath where she is holding it.  
There is a string of writing in the side.  
Widney feels anger heating up her head.  
SteelJaw had arranged a small decepticon to kill Max.  
Why?, Widney thought, as her face gets red and redder, _Max never did anything to SJ!_ She lowers her head tearing up. _Is this how he ties up loose ends? Just sending a small 'Con to kill my beloved pal?_, Widney thought. A tear lands on the soft blade of grass. The brown dirt gets stained by the tear that slips off the curly grass blade.  
Plans began to formulate in Widney's mind.  
Widney wipes off her tear.  
Widney unzips the plastic bag, puts the item into the bag, then zips it back up and marches back into the house holding the bag and the metal detector. Decepticons are no good. Widney puts the the plastic bag into a drawer in the living room beside the televison set.  
Next time Steeljaw came; Widney will not be as friendly.


	13. Away

Platfeat waited and waited. She had waited too long for SteelJaw to mention something about a dog and a unusual human. She had waited too long for SteelJaw. Even when Clampdown,Fracture, and Thunderhoof joined the group not much had gone on. Minus the whole getting caught and escaping ordeal.  
Platfeat had waited too long.  
"Woah!" Clampdown exclaims hopping back. "Some one smaller than me!"  
"I am not small," Platfeat said. "I am short."  
"But you're so small!" Clampdown said,waving his right servo up and down.  
Platfeat glares at Clampdown.  
"Don't underestimate some one shorter than you," Plafeat warns Clampdown. "I have been here since you got aboard this group. My name is Platfeat."  
Clampdown's optics stare at Platfeat.  
"What does your name mean?" Clampdown asks.  
"Achieved land," Platfeat said. "And your name probably means a scared clam closing its shell."  
Clampdown laughs.  
"Yeah!" Clampdown said. "That's what it means."  
The name fit Clampdown pretty well for a coward.

* * *

**...8:20 PM...**  
**...Night...Crown City; in a neighborhood.**  
Widney held up the shot gun.  
"Hey," SteelJaw said. "No intruding on here," He shook his servos. "We just need to ditch some stuff here."  
"Off my property," Widney said.  
SteelJaw notices there is not a toothpick sticking out the side of Widney's mouth. He did not hear the sound of dog barking from inside the house. Clampdown looks over to SteelJaw scared out of his wits. Surely SteelJaw had some idea where else to hide their important stash.  
"I don't hear barking," SteelJaw said. "And you're not chewing on a toothpick."  
Widney points the shot gun near to Clampdown's foot.  
B-b-bam!  
The bullet lands deep in the ground. Clampdown jumps over the fence landing on his back.  
"Uh boss we should be going back by now!" Clampdown said, wiggling on his back.  
"Woah,woah,woah," SteelJaw said, shaking his servos. "That's very concerning from you,Wid-"  
"Don't you dare call me Wid," Widney snaps. "Don't you dare call me Wid again like you're some friend of mine!"  
SteelJaw is puzzled.  
"What could possibly have changed?" SteelJaw asks.  
"Oh, I don't know," Widney sarcastically said. "Maybe ditching me when my mom came to see you? Maybe sending one of your 'Cons to kill my best friend to finish off a loose end?"  
Clampdown rolls over landing on his chest armor on the freshly wet grass.  
"Aw my optics are stained!" Clampdown complains.  
"What?" SteelJaw said.  
"You heard me," Widney said. "I got my revenge for the first one. But killing my dog is the straw you took with me."  
"Wait," SteelJaw said. SteelJaw lowers his servos. "Max is dead?"  
Widney steps forth and SteelJaw steps back.  
"Don't play that act on me, ugly 'con." Widney said. "You're no longer welcomed in my house or on my land. I had to bury my best friend in the place I found him. I had to hold my dying friend and be unable to stop his pain. I couldn't put him to sleep." SteelJaw is taking steps back tearing the fence in half. Clampdown had scurried away right across. "I HAD TO WATCH MY FRIEND SUFFER."  
Never before had Clampdown seen SteelJaw be intimidated by a human.  
"Max was in pain, he couldn't move, and he whined." Widney said. "You should be arrested for animal cruelty. Using paintball on your armor can never avenge a cruel death. Max cried, he cried, and I tried my best to make sure he passed with people who loved him. The next time you come to my house I am not going to just and talk; you'll be shot on the spot in the chest cavity multiple rounds. Then you will never lay a hand on someone elses dog again."  
"I wouldn't kill a dog like that!" Steeljaw said.  
"You poisoned my dog with a flute," Widney said. "A small one.I saw the Decepticon symbol on the back end of the flute and I saw the alien writing inscription on the side."  
"I would give a dog a more quick death not a painful one," SteelJaw said. "And if I sent one of my own to kill your dog it would not have been using a small poison dart."  
"Get up and never show your face in my life again," Widney said. "I am giving both of you to the count of ten."  
"Lets go boss!" Clampdown shouts, running off.  
"One..." Widney counts.  
SteelJaw looks over to the house with bright windows and not a sound of a dog. SteelJaw then transforms into his monster truck mode and follows after Clampdown. It was strange not to hear barking from Widney's apartment. It just seemed unnatural. The loss of Max really tore Widney into pieces. A small flute only meant a small dart was used. It also meant Widney had found it.  
"So, boss, what's the next ditch spot?" Clampdown asks.  
"Small flute..." SteelJaw said. "I only know one Decepticon small enough to use that..." Now SteelJaw knew it wasn't BarrelJoint who planned the paintball attack. The paintball attack made more sense but also raised more questions how Widney found him. "Only one."  
"Our next spot is a flute?" Clampdown asks.  
"No," SteelJaw said. "A old art store."  
"I was gonna say a flute is way too small," Clampdown said. "But we could have always used the shrinking ray."


	14. Exit Platfeat

_**...6:30 AM...**_  
_**...Slowly turning to daylight...**_  
Platfeat had managed to get her legs taller. But she only managed to make herself tall as StrongArm with the cost of changing her bird mode to a hawk. SteelJaw had requested he speak with Platfeat alone in the morning in the early hours.  
Platfeat's arms are folded leaning against a tree beside a cliff.  
"Platfeat," SteelJaw said, coming from the forest.  
Platfeat smiles turning her helm towards SteelJaw.  
"Good morning," Platfeat said, as SteelJaw approaches her. "What is the matter?"  
From behind SteelJaw walks out BlackHeart.  
"It is not a good morning for me," SteelJaw said. "And for you."  
"Huh?" Platfeat said, as Blackheart accusingly glares at her in a angered way.  
"You know what you did," SteelJaw said. "You know full well."  
"No," Platfeat said, clueless. "I do not."  
"You killed Max without my orders," SteelJaw said. "Now what does that say about me being the leader of a small group of Decepticons?" SteelJaw gestures over to BlackHeart. "Mechs like him, and you, just easily able to take out organisms with just a click. You doing it without MY blessing is very spark wrenching."  
BlackHeart nods.  
"Oh," Platfeat said, as a smile grew on her face plate. "You finally noticed."  
"Going behind my back says that I am not a very good leader," SteelJaw said. "In fact I had a better way to take out that crazy mutt in a way he wouldn't be in pain."  
"Like who?" Platfeat asks.  
"Blackheart." SteelJaw said.  
Platfeat glances over to Blackheart.  
"Him?" Platfeat asks.  
"I have my ways of taking out an animal," BlackHeart said. "It is a matter of making them comfortable. But you," BlackHeart sounds bitter. "You are sickening."  
"Hey,who's the merciless con standing here?" Platfeat asks.  
Blackheart takes a step forward.  
"You have a lot of nerve to do what you did," BlackHeart said. "Why did you do that?" He narrows his bright optics towards Platfeat as though scanning her attitude. "Your height." He looks up towards her narrowing his optics. "You were angry because SteelJaw made a comment about your height."  
The look on SteelJaw's faceplate is that of anger.  
"All for that?" SteelJaw asks.  
"Yes," Platfeat said.  
SteelJaw turns towards BlackHeart handing him a capture device.  
"Do what you will,BlackHeart," SteelJaw said. "And make it discreet."  
BlackHeart nods.  
"What?" Platfeat said. "What is going on?"  
BlackHeart aims the capture device at Platfeat then clicks a side button and a electrical lined net shot out grabbing hold on Platfeat then made her be pinned to the grass. SteelJaw knew the issue is in good servos. Blackheart is one to be trusted to do his job thoroughly.  
SteelJaw turns away then walks quickly from the scene.  
SteelJaw ignores Platfeat's comments.  
SteelJaw is quite good at ignoring others he does not like.  
SteelJaw walks through a valley thinking how he failed to not sound offensive with Platfeat and resulted in Max's death. A very cruel kind of death. If I had ordered his death then perhaps Max would have gone peacefully, SteelJaw thought, not have suffered.  
SteelJaw wished he had ordered it.  
"Woof!" Came a bark from above.  
SteelJaw looks up seeing along the mountains rocky side a German Shepard wagging his tail with his tongue sticking out to the side. The dog wore a pink collar with spikes. The German Shepard is staring right back at SteelJaw. A red ball is beside the right paw.  
"Woof!" The dog barks, lowering himself and bending his legs wagging his tail. "Woof, woof!"  
SteelJaw stares in shock.  
"Max?" SteelJaw said.  
Max's apparition uses the tip of his nose to slip the ball off the rocky ledge. The ball lands on several flat surfaces yet continued pretty fast. The red ball lands on the ground then slowly came to SteelJaw's pedes. The small ball stops alongside SteelJaw's foot.  
"Woof!" Max's apparition barks.  
SteelJaw picks up the clean red ball.  
"One last fetch?" SteelJaw asks,looking up to Max's apparition.  
Max's apparition barks again.  
"Then catch!" SteelJaw throws the ball into the distance.  
Max's apparition watches the ball fly in the air then he jumps off the rocky boulder with a happy bark. SteelJaw watches Max's apparition fade in the daylight but still visible until Max lands on the ground on all fours. Max looks over towards SteelJag with his tongue sticking out and his tail wagging.  
Max turns his head away then ran after the ball one last time.  
"Ah Primus," SteelJaw said, lowering his helm. "Why I must feel sad for a dog?" SteelJaw wipes a tear off one corner of his yellow optics. "I don't care about a dog."  
SteelJaw continues walking back to the base.  
SteelJaw arrives to the base calmer yet confident. He didn't seem emotional to the Decepticons just dead set to make a announcement. The way SteelJaw walked into the room seemed different. It seemed different like someone else had taken a former lighted torch once held by their previous leader.  
SteelJaw whistles.  
Then everyone's attention went on SteelJaw.  
"If any 'Con around here thinks about killing domestic life without my knowledge is subject to being turned over to the 'Bots, or lose their voice box, or be beaten, or be killed," Steeljaw said. "One of the three."  
"And what about cowards?" Fracture asks. "What if they chicken out on a mission?"  
"Then we leave them behind for the Autobots," SteelJaw said. "We all have the same goal, a little different, but still." SteelJaw folds his arms. "Going behind my back will mean you're going to be punished by me or one of my trusted Decepticons. If you want mercy from me then don't think about it. Once you've gone behind my back there is no going back."  
Clampdown gulps.  
"Is that clear?" SteelJaw asks.  
Many of the Decepticons nod.  
"Good," Steeljaw said. "I suppose we can start a little..." A smile grew on SteelJaw's faceplate. "Surprise on the Autobots."  
The End.

* * *

**A/N** this is an extra chapter and the last chapter. This scene seemed like it should be made and be the chapter that concluded the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this short story even with it's small errors on vehicle modes. Thank you for reading.  
P.s. The first four 'woof's were Max telling SteelJaw 'I forgive you.'


End file.
